This application relates to an improved blister package construction and more particularly, to a blister package construction that enables different visual presentations of the packaged products.
The displayed presentation of merchandise is an important aspect of the retail business world. Display packages must be suitably designed for the effective presentation and marketing of the particular merchandise sold. Stated simply, the ultimate retail purchase decision is made in the aisles of the retail establishment, where the customer encounters the desired goods and various types of display packages.
In order to simplify the act of product purchasing, manufacturers often display their products in packaging which consists of a thermo-formed blister package, sometimes in a clam-shelled design, and sometimes with a paper backing card. This blister package, when made of a transparent plastic, readily permits the customer to see the product directly. Blister packages can contain a single item or multiple items.
In general, standard blister packages that are seen in most retail establishments include a paper-board backing card, to which a thermoformed thermoplastic blister is affixed. Such blister packages, when displayed, simply hang down vertically by use of a pre-formed cut-out or hang hole which is mounted on a display peg. While satisfactory in most merchandise display situations, such a blister card construction may be less than desirable if the product or products being displayed in the blister card are better presented at different unique visual angles.
Accordingly, it is desirable to provide an improved blister package construction which enhances the display of the packaged merchandise.